BattleRoyale: An MS Version
by Kodochi-Gal
Summary: Four friends of different classes enter a game where they have to protect themselves or kill their own classmates...
1. A Feild Trip

Chapter 1 resubmitted!!

Thanks to Randomness from Boredom for beta reading my story! XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1-The field trip

"A field trip?" Reya shouted.

"Yea. Tomorrow. Chief Stan told us to pack," Daii replied.

Reya's eyes widened, "But why!? I thought we were his worst students! Why would he take us to a field trip?"

"It's an 'educational' field trip to the museum of the history of warriors, mages, bowmen, and thieves," Daii replied.

Reya sighed and packed some of her belongings into her suitcase instead

of bringing her backpack. When she was about to pick her weapon, Daii interrupted," Chief Stan said not to bring your weapons..."

"Why?" Reya asked, "I always bring my sword with me; proper warriors do that."

"Maybe it's 'cause we're going to a museum!" Daii replied, smiling.

Reya stuck out her tongue. She took a comb from her dresser top and combed her thick and frizzy black hair and tied it into a bun.

"Mitti and Izumi are waiting!" Daii said, "We better hurry."

"Are you sure we don't need our weapons?" Reya asked.

"Oh, I'm sure, I heard Stan say it with my own two ears and I left

my wand at home, so there's no worry," Daii replied.

Daii straightened her bright jeans. She often wore jeans to run better, unlike what most mages would do. She also admired her short, dirty blond hair, which most mages her age would despise in their appearance. The

Only thing that was mage-like of her was she loved reading and collecting

information. In fact, her family owned more than 30,000 books in their library.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Daii said.

After Reya and Daii came downstairs, her mom stared at her.

"Your hair is a mess. Are you sure you want it that way?"

"I'm okay with it, besides it isn't normal for warriors to look all nice and formal," Reya replied.

Her mom smiled at her.

"Ok then, whatever goes your way." She added," Have great day!"

She kissed Reya on the cheek, then hugged her and waved at her. Reya and

Daii waved back.

When Reya opened the door, an excited and hyper Izumi squealed.

"Just in time! We better hurry!" Izumi shouted.

She was an ongoing, loud thief. She would never stop talking and loved being sneaky. In the back of her was Mitti, a quiet archer with long, shiny Black hair.

"Hi," Mitti said quietly.

"Hey Mitchan!" Daii said, hugging her.

"Hello!" Reya said.

Reya always treated Mitti like a younger sister, full of support and protection. The two had a special sisterly bond that nobody could understand. And since Mitti wasn't the strongest archer, she would always try her best to get stronger. She was also getting teased by the popular kids in her class, who would be forcing her to do bad things. But then since Reya was stronger, she always beat them, which made Mitti think she should repay Reya for helping. Unfortunately, she never got to.

All the four friends had a very special bond each caring for each other, visiting each other's houses, even sharing clothes.

"Stan said to meet at the bus, which is near Athena's!" Izumi said.

"Ok," Reya replied.

The four passed small mushroom houses, which were built by the townspeople themselves. Finally, they arrived to a large shiny black convertible. It looked similar to a limo except it was much bigger.

"Awesome!!" Daii shouted.

Right next to the car the four could see Chief Stan.

"ALRIGHT! Students get into a single line!" Chief Stan shouted to catch everybody's attention.

Reya could see that all her classmates were here, even Yoshiro. Yoshiro hardly ever talked, except that when Stan was calling him. He was Stan's best of the worst students and also the strongest thief and person in the class. Most people stayed away from him because of what he was capable of doing and his appearance. He mainly wore ripped clothing, like he was from the streets.

Surprisingly, everybody got into an arranged line without ignoring Stan.

"Good, good," Stan said quietly.

Stan's smile turned into a glaring smile that caught Reya a puzzled look.

"Now go into the door, and don't run, or push. Sit into your seats and move about if you like," Stan said.

Reya also wondered why Stan was being so nice all of a sudden. She then turned to Mitti.

"Hey Mitti, do you want to sit with me?" Reya asked.

"Sure," Mitti replied smiling.

Mitti got into the first seat sitting next to the window. Daii and Izumi sat in the back of them. Soon enough, when everybody got in the bus, the engine roared and the bus was moving. Stan was waving to everybody from outside.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! This is so cool!" Izumi shouted.

"Not...and really, when you think about it, I think something's up with Stan. I never really liked him," Reya replied.

"He's always cranky and mean," Mitti agreed.

Daii rose up from the back seat.

"Jeez! You both are so..." Daii said, "...paranoid about every thing."

"Whatever, Daii," Reya stuck her tongue out.

Daii then went back to reading her wizard mastery book.

After 20 minutes of the ride, Izumi got bored and decided to poke Mitti on the head.

"Stop," Mitti laughed and then yawned.

"Can't a bored girl do what she wants to do?" Izumi said, and she frowned.

She sat back down on her seat.

"Hey, Reya, I didn't see you today."

It was Kazuki, who was one of Reya's friends. Reya knew that he obviously liked her and admired her determined personality. Reya kept saying it wasn't a big deal. He was a mage who looked about the same age as Reya, but she was taller.

"Oh! Hey, Kazu," Reya replied.

Mitti was already asleep on Reya's shoulder while Daii and Izumi were

talking to each other.

"How's training going for you?" Kazuki asked.

"It's good, Mitti is also getting better at her archery skills," Reya replied. "That's good for you guys, just keep on giving advice to Mitt and she'll become a great ranger someday like you'll be..."

"A dragon knight," Reya interrupted.

"That was pretty cool what you did a while ago to Akira when they were making fun of Mitt," Kazuki said.

"Thanks..." Reya said, "They should fuck off."

Reya sighed.

"How long is this going to take...?" Reya asked, "Don't you think something's up with this 'field trip'?"

"No, some field trips are long, some are short," Kazuki replied.

"Maybe, but, never mind.." Reya said.

"Alright, I better go back to my seat," Kazuki said, "Bye."

"Bye," Reya said.

Kazuki opened his arms and hugged Reya. He went back and sat down in the back. Reya looked in the back of her to check on Daii and Izumi.

"Daii, Izumi?"

They were both sleeping.

Daii's book was on her lap; when it was about to fall Reya took it and put it inside her suitcase.

Reya's eyes started to get all dreary, so she decided she would just rest for a few minutes. Instead she fell asleep.

Three girls and two guys were around Mitti, surrounding her. Those five people were the popular people of the class. Their names were Akira, Sakura, Yuko, Kisa, and Kuni. Akira being the lead of the four others was Mitti's main enemy.

"Hey Mitti, did you steal the teachers' donation money yet?" Akira asked.

Akira was a tall, black haired girl who wielded daggers and throwing stars.

"Um, n-no, I'm sorry I-I'll g..." Mitti's voice trailed off.

She started to cry.

Akira's frown turned into a nasty smirk, I gave you three chances to get the damn money and you came here with nothing?"

"I-I'm sorry.." Mitti sobbed. "Please d-don't"

Akira smiled and started laughing.

She then gave Mitti a slap on the cheek. Then she kicked Mitti in the stomach, causing her to lose balance and fall on her backside. Akira then kicked her over and over again. Her kicks got harder and harder, like a hammer pinning a nail to the ground. The rest of Akira's gang started to laugh each time Akira gave Mitti a tough kick. After Akira stomped on her, Mitti could taste her own blood.

"Please stop!" Mitti shouted, "I-I'm s-sorry!"

Akira wouldn't stop kicking, she just had to watch Mitti suffer.

"PLEASE!! STOP!"

Reya woke up and saw that everyone was sleeping. It was dark outside, making it feel like five hours had passed. When Reya stood up, she fell off her seat.

"Ow..."

She thought about the dream she had which made her angry. Those fucking girls didn't have any right to tease Mitti like that.

Soon, Reya calmed down. Right before she got back up to her seat, she heard footsteps. They came closer and closer.

She saw a lady holding a short pole.

Reya didn't move she stared at her with a puzzled look on her face.

The lady then bashed her head with the pole.


	2. The Hyper Balloon Girl

Hello

Hello! I finally got Chapter 2 up! (Rawr…SCHOOL!!)

Sorry I haven't been updating…x-x

First of all, I'm studying for my Sols, playing audition like crazy, and being lazy.

I'd really like some reviews for my story so I could get some advice. ;3

The more reviews, the higher chance of me finishing this story!

Notes: (This story contains weapons and objects that probably aren't in Maple Story)

(Remember this is a Battle Royale and Maple Story Mix!!)

OK! Onto the story!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 The Hyper Balloon Girl

Reya woke up and felt her head pressed against the cold floor with her vision blurred. Once she could see clearly, she saw bookshelves, half broken desks, and the rest of her classmates lying on the floor.

She crawled over to Mitti and shook her a bit.

"Mitti…wake up" Reya whispered.

Mitti opened her eyes and gasped saw Reya next to her.

"Where are we…?" Mitti asked.

"Definitely not in a museum," Reya replied.

Reya turned to Daii and Izumi who were already awake crawling over to her.

"Reya! Why are we all-" Izumi got interrupted.

"Shh…I knew it," Reya interrupted.

Soon enough all the students awoke puzzled except for Yoshiro who had a smile on his face. Reya turned away and heard a loud slam.

Chief Stan walked in with a bunch of solders following him. They were fully trained solders that came from Omega Sector. Chief Stan walked up to the podium and wrote MRA (Maple Royale Act) on the board in huge letters.

"Hello students," Chief Stan said.

He gave that same evil smile that bothered Reya.

Everyone stood there staring at him for a few seconds before they got into low murmurs.

"Welcome to the MRA act!" Chief Stan announced while gesturing his hand on the board.

"I need you all to have your full attention to listen to this video I'm going to get out in a second…." He said.

"What happened to the museum?" A student asked.

Chief Stan didn't reply so he continued to search through a large box of videos.

"Ok! Here we are!" Chief Stan said.

He picked out videotape and swept all the dust off with his hands. He slid the video into the VCR and pushed play.

"HELLO!" A girl screamed.

It was one of those annoying girls who carried balloons. Instead of carrying balloons, she held a short dagger for some odd reason.

"My name is Mia!" She shouted, " I will be your guide for the MRA act so lets get moving!"

She did a loud squeal that made Reya cover her ears; she couldn't stand those girls they were just all over the place.

"Right now you are in a small island called Masteria inside the 'Haunted House' but it's not a haunted house anymore since everybody has been evacuated so we're the only peeps here!"

A whole map of Masteria was shown on the T.V screen.

She jumped up and down and did some more squeals.

"Alright, the whole objective of this game is to kill all your classmates in three days, and only one person out of the whole class should be the surviving one!"

"…And about the neck collars you're wearing..."

Everybody felt a thin metal collar wrapped around their neck.

"They have a tiny bomb device inside of it, it can also track down where you are. So if you're in a danger zone, YOU BETTER RUN FOR IT! Or…BOOM! Your head goes Kaploosh! Once everyone is out of the building, it will become a danger zone itself!!" Mia started cackling and laughing very awkwardly.

"And…if you try to escape the island or try to take it off, so don't try doing that okay??" Mia smiled, "Oh! Here's the catch, if you don't kill each other in three days, all of your collars will automatically explode."

Chief Stan paused the video for a second.

"And by the way, your parents already know about this so don't even think about calling back to Mommy because your cell phones don't work here."

Chief Stan heard some gasps and a few quiet murmurs.

He then pressed play to resume the video.

"Every single morning and afternoon we will announce the names of people who died, the people who killed them, and the new danger zones, so don't forget or you'll regret it."

Mia did a cheeky smile.

"Now for the final part of this lesson, once we call your names you will go over to the cart with all the bags which contain, weapons, food, water, a flashlight, and a map."

"Each weapon you will get doesn't have anything to do with your job class. It's random. So, you could get one of those crappy weapons like a wooden wand or get the super duper lucky weapon, the ultimate machine gun that measures up to six meters long! It also has thousands of bullets, so it will take a week for it to run out!"

Mitti saw Akira glare at her but pretended not to notice.

"After we call your names, I want you to go pick a bag and walk through the exit, and the game begins easy as that!" Mia said with glee.

"Alright, any questions before she calls out your names?" Chief Stan asked.

Akira raised her hand up.

"Why are we doing this?" She asked.

Everyone stared at Akira.

"Cause it's your own damn fault." Chief Stan replied.

Reya looked over at Mitti who was trembling and shaking.

"Mitti, what's wrong?" Reya asked.

"I'm…okay...fine…" She replied awkwardly.

Mitti kept trembling and chewing on her sweater sleeve top nervously.

Reya stood up on her knees and wrapped her hands around Mitti comforting her.

"Ok, first student is, Koda," Mia said.

Koda stood up and gave both of her friends, Miyori and Ryuii, a hug. She ran up to the solders and gave them a cold glare after she caught her bag.

"This is bull…" She said under her breath.

"Yoshiro!" Mia shouted.

Yoshiro stood up with full alert and caught his bag and walked out of the building.

"Akira!"

Akira walked up to one of the solders that blushed at her then handed a bag instead of throwing it. Akira waved to all her friends while exiting.

"Reya!"

Reya's stomach awoke to full shock.

"Meet me outside of the door," She whispered to her friends trying to hide her tears.

She stood up and walked slowly.

"HURRY UP!" Chief Stan shouted.

Reya walked a bit faster getting closer to one of the solders and took her bag. She turned and walked downed a narrow hallway heading for the exit. She wasn't going to play this; she was going to find out how to escape with her friends.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Reya looked behind her and saw Kazuki heading for her at full speed. He swung his axe trying to decapitate her. Reya dodged and tripped Kazuki to calm him down.

"Kazu!"

When Kazuki got back on his two feet, he kicked Reya and she came crashing onto the ground.

"I WILL WIN THIS GAME NO MATTER HOW HARD IT IS!!" Kazuki screamed.

"Stop! Please!" Reya shouted back, "You're only hurting yourself!"

When Reya stood up she saw a dagger embedded in Kazuki's stomach. He was gasping for air but fell backwards on his back.

Reya saw Yoshiro.

Without any hesitation Reya hid behind a nearby bush.

Yoshiro stomped on Kazuki's stomach making his corpse emit blood from his mouth. He bent down and pulled the bloodied dagger that was about halfway inside his stomach and took Kazuki's axe that was near him. Yoshiro chuckled and headed off to another direction. Reya couldn't believe what she just saw. One of her good friends was gone, forever.

There was no going back.

Reya ran back to Kazuki who was on the ground motionless. She was crying.

"K-Kazuki…?"

There was no response.

Reya couldn't bear anymore looking at his dead body so she picked his body up. Reya turned back and heard some rustling sounds of some trees.

Was somebody going to end her life too?

Was she done for?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MUWHAHAHAHA! Cliffy :D

(I hope it doesn't take me this long to upload the 3rd chapter…)


End file.
